Un rêve de chat
by MadMeary
Summary: Après sa mort, Kankuro voulait être réincarné en chat. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les félins, et leur vouait presque un culte.


Je vous préviens si un seul mot a disparu je n'écris plus rien pendant 3 000 ans. Si vous avez lu Relation sans frontière vous reconnaîtrez l'OC de cette petite histoire. Merci à Yllsnyae pour son commentaire ^^.

* * *

Un rêve de chat

Après sa mort, Kankuro voulait être réincarné en chat. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les félins, et leur vouait presque un culte. Avant d'entrer à l'académie, il avait passé de longues heures à les observer. Ces animaux étaient agiles, capables de traverser deux maisons en marchant sur une corde pour étendre le linge, leurs pas étaient prudents mais efficaces puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu tomber. Il mouvait ses doigts lorsqu'il manipulait ses marionnettes avec autant de grâce qu'un chat chassant une proie et qui finissait par la tuer pour la dévorer.

Ils étaient indépendants, et le jeune shinobi aimait cela, n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne, pouvoir vivre par ses propres moyens, être libre, libre de paresser des heures au soleil sur les toits des demeures du pays du vent, de voler de la nourriture qui décongelait sur les rebords de fenêtres. D'accord c'était du vol, mais c'était aussi excitant, c'était l'aventure, chaque jour apportait son lot de surprises. En plus c'était toujours mieux que des souris ou des oiseaux.

Ils étaient résistants, parvenant à braver les chaleurs les plus extrêmes de Sunagakure. Kankuro avait décidé qu'il deviendrait comme eux, et pour cela s'était imposé de ne porter que du noir, ainsi il s'entraînait à ne plus craindre les canicules de son pays. Cela lui avait prit des années, mais il y était parvenu, si son habitude avait tout d'abord paru bizarre, elle avait fini par en séduire certains, comme sa sœur Temari, qui ne mettait plus que des vêtements sombres. A présent, ils étaient capables d'endurer de hautes températures sans problèmes.

Le marionnettistes ne pouvait pas en dire pour des basses températures, il détestait le froid, la neige, et le vent glacial qui lui tranchait la peau. Comment son aînée pouvait-elle se promener avec presque rien sur le dos lorsqu'ils devaient se rendre des pays comme celui de la neige ? Il avait bien un côté chat en lui, parce que ces petites bêtes détestaient la neige, l'eau et l'humidité en général. Attention ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne se lavait jamais, mais il préférait une bonne douche rapide à un long bain. La partie de son corps qui lui prenait le plus de temps à nettoyer, était son visage, à cause du maquillage qu'il s'appliquait.

Kankuro ne comprenait pas comment les gens rêvaient d'être un oiseau ou de pouvoir voler, être un chat c'était tellement mieux paresser devant une cheminée, bien confortablement installé sur un coussin, ou se faire caresser du soir au matin par une personne à nos petits soins. Être libre de rentrer et de sortir à toute heure, comme bon nous semblait, avoir le choix de ne pas rentrer du tout si l'on voulait dormir à la belle étoile.

Franchement qu'y avait-il de bien à être un humain ? Dès le plus jeune âge il fallait se lever tôt pour aller à l'école, ensuite ceux qui présentaient les aptitudes pour devenir ninja, entrait à l'académie, et enfin ils devenaient des shinobis après des années de formation, essentiellement théorique. Ensuite, ceux qui avaient réussi l'examen se retrouvaient en petits groupe de trois, et à partir de ce moment leur véritable vie de ninjas débutait. C'était à cet instant précis que les machines à tuer étaient opérationnelles. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, personne n'arrêtait sa carrière sans avoir eut ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois du sang sur les mains.

Certes les chats aussi étaient des assassins à l'occasion mais ils le faisaient par nécessité, pour se nourrir. Ils ne tuaient pas pour des politiciens qui changeaient d'avis comme de chemises, ou pour des histoires d'argent. Celui qui avait dit que le crime ne payait pas n'avait pas été un ninja, tuer était ce qui rapportait le plus, plus d'un millions de ryo pour les missions les plus dangereuses. Autant dire qu'un ninja extrêmement doué, et chanceux pouvait prendre sa retraite avant l'âge de quarante ans.

Dire que faire comme ses parents, et comme son idole Sasori, avait pendant longtemps son plus grande rêve, au point qu'il ait jalousé sa grande sœur lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'académie, un an avant lui. Quel idiot il avait été !

Un soir, de retour d'une mission particulièrement longue, elle avait duré plus de trois semaines, le seul point positif c'est qu'il avait eu Kiba Inuzuka comme partenaire et avec lui on ne s'ennuyait jamais, il eut la joie de découvrir Misemono son chat endormi en boule sur son lit. L'animal avait plus de huit ans, et avait vite trouvé sa place dans la demeure des No Sabaku. Le chat loin d'être stupide avait toujours su éviter Gaara lorsqu'il était encore possédé par Shukaku, Kankuro avait d'ailleurs remarqué que les nuits, son quadrupède ne quittait pas sa chambre. Il était probable que Misemono ait senti le danger, et qu'il « voyait » le démon qui habitait le corps de l'autre garçon de la fratrie.

Encore une raison supplémentaire de vouloir être un chat, être capable de sentir la présence des esprits. Il aurait tout donné pour voir celui de sa mère qu'il avait perdu très jeune, revoir son visage, son sourire lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Au pays du vent, la croyance racontait que les morts étaient toujours aux côtés de leurs proches, ils les protégeaient et les guidaient jusqu'à ce que les vivants meurent à leur tour. Lui même y croyait, ressentant parfois la présence de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Il poussa un long soupir gratta son chat sur la tête, qui ouvrit un œil, bailla et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Il le regarda faire le regard envieux, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retrouver cette innocence et ce flegme d'antan. Ne se sentant pas particulièrement fatigué, il s'accouda à la fenêtre où il écouta une bonne partie de la nuit les miaulements amoureux des félins en chaleur.

Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple que celle d'un chat ?


End file.
